teenwolffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lydia Martin
Lydia Martin jest piękną, popularną i bardzo mądrą uczennicą Beacon Hills High School. Gra ją Holland Roden. Jest Banshee. Biografia Jest córką Natalie Martin i Pana Martina. Urodziła się jako ich jedyne dziecko. W dzieciństwie miała bardzo dobry kontakt ze swoją babcią, Lorraine, która również była Banshee. Od urodzenia mieszka w Beacon Hills. Sezon 1 Sezon 2 Sezon 3 Sezon 4 Sezon 5 Sezon 6 Lydia ogrywa dość ważna rolę w 6A. Dzięki jej zdolnościom banshee jest w stanie powstrzymać jeźdźców widmo. Przyczynia sie również do odzyskania Stilesa z rąk dzikiego łowu. Wygląd Lydia jest piękną nastolatką, o rudych włosach i zielonych oczach. Ma szczupłą figurę, którą często podkreśla dopasowanymi ubraniami. Zna się na modzie, co również dobrze ukazuje. Na przełomie sezonów widzimy jej zmiany - prostuje włosy i tonuje makijaż, przez co sprawia wrażenie dojrzalszej. Charakter Lydia na początku grała pustą lalę, która myślała jedynie o chłopakach, ciuchach i makijażu. Bawiła się Stilesem, i od początku dawała mu kosza. Sprawiała wrażenie głupiutkiej, która nie wie o wielu rzeczach. Później okazało się ze jest wybitnie inteligentna - świetnie zna matematykę, łacinę czy fizykę. Dołączyła do paczki Scotta, stała się lojalna i przyjacielska. Umie w zręczny sposób posługiwać się sarkazmem, nie raniąc innych osób. Zależy jej na tym, by była lubiana i popularna. Przez jej umięjętności Banshee myślała że ześwirowała, ale znalazła oparcie w stadzie. Zawsze przemyśli swoje działania, jest sprytna i mądra. Jej charakter bardzo ewoluował w trakcie serialu. Związki |-|Partnerzy= 'Jackson Whittemore' thumb|234px|Jackson i Lydia Jackson jest chłopakiem Lydii przez większość pierwszego sezonu. Chłopak zrywa z dziewczyną w odcinku Wolf's Bane. Nastolatka bardzo cierpi z tego powodu. W odcinku Formality dziewczyna podczas poszukiwań młodego Whittemore'a zostaje ugryziona przez Petera. W drugim sezonie Lydia wciąż darzy Jacksona głębokim uczuciem, co jest "wybawieniem" dla nastolatka, ponieważ to ona ratuje go w Master Plan. 'Aiden Steiner' thumb|left|221px|Lydia i Aiden Po bolesnych wydarzeniach z Jacksonem, dziewczyna znajduje ukojenie u Aiden'a. Początkowo był to związek opierający się tylko na potrzebach seksualnych, lecz z czasem bohaterowie zbliżyli się do siebie. Po śmierci bliźniaka dziewczyna potrzebowała dużo czasu żeby dojść do siebie. 'Mieczysław Stilinski "Stiles"' Plik:Teen-wolf-final-season-stydia-lydia-stiles.gif Chłopak był zakochany w Lydii od podstawówki. Jako jedyny słuchał dziewczyny i wiedział, że wcale nie jest głupiutką nastolatką, lecz inteligentną kobietą. Na przestrzeni sezonów widoczny jest rozkwit ich relacji. W Alpha Pact Lydia w celu uspokojenia chłopaka postanawia go pocałować. Stiles i Lydia są sobie bardzo bliscy przez następne sezony. Są gotowi poświęcić dla siebie wszystko, dziewczyna nie potrafi bez niego nirmalnie żyć. W odcinku Riders on the Storm dochodzi do kolejnego pocałunku pary. |-|Rodzina= 'Natalie Martin' thumb|222px|Natalie rozmawia z córką Jest matką Lydii, a także nauczycielką w Beacon Hills. Jest po rozwodzie. Stara się być blisko córki i utrzymywać z nią dobre kontakty. 'Lorraine Martin' thumb|left|228px|Lorraine z wnuczką Jest babcią Lydii od strony ojca. Podobnie jak Lydia również była Banshee. We wcześniejszych latach kobieta nazywała wnuczkę "Ariel". Później trafiła do Ośrodku Eichen. |-|Przyjaciele= 'Allison Argent' Plik:Large.gif Allison była na najlepszą przyjaciółką Lydii juz od pierszego odcinka serialu. Dziewczyny od początku znalazły wspólny język i spędzały ze sobą dużo czasu. Allison nalezala5do bardzo nielicznej grupy, która zdawała sobie sprawę z inteligencji Lydii. Ciemnowłosa zginęła podczas próby ratunku swojej przyjaciółki i nawet w ostatnich słowach pytała Scotta, zy aby na pewno Lydia jest bezpieczna. Po wydarzeniach drugiej dziewczynie ciężkobylo dojśćdo siebie. 'Scott McCall' Plik:Tumblr n8n1ef2HJv1sopmsmo5 250.gif Na początku dla Scotta Lydia była tylko popularną dziewczyną, w której kochał się jego przyjaciel. Ona za to była dla niego niemiła, uważałago za luzera, lecz głównie ze względu na jego związek z Allison, dzoewczyna byla niejako zmuszona do spędzania z nim czasu. W końcu sięzaprzyjaźnili, a Lydia dołączyła do stada Scotta jako banshee. Od tej pory są przyjaciółmi, ufają sobie i wiedzą, że zawsze mogą na siebie liczyć. 'Jordan Parrish' Plik:Tumblr o64b8o7ydK1uripqxo1 500.gif Parrish uważał dziewczynę za swego rodzaju medium. Jordan i Lydia zbliżyli się do siebie w 5 sezonie, gdy Martinówna pomagała mężczyźnie odkryć kim jest. Chcąc jej to zadośćuczynić nauczył jej samoobrony. W Lie Ability wraz z resztą wyruszył na ratunek Lydii, która była uwięziona w ośrodku Eichen. 'Malia Tate' Plik:Tumblr ojd9nwY7UK1utaluxo1 500.gif Dziewczyny bez wątpienia bardzo różnią, co nie znazy wcale, że nie mogą się przyjaźnić. Ich relacja bardzo się zmieniła na przestrzeni sezonów, od "Je (Lydię i Kirę) bym zostawiła" do "Jesteśmy tu by uratować naszą przyjaciółkę". Także ze strony Lydii, ta była w stanie przełamać swą niemoc dotyczącą jej zdolności dopiero gdy widziała, że jest to jedyna szansa na uratowanie Malii. Mimo że mają zupełnie różne zdania to szanują się nawzajem i zawsze sobie pomogą. Ciekawostki * Jest pierwszą ukazaną Banshee w serialu * Jej babcia Lorraine również była Banshee * Zna klasyczną i archaiczną łacinę * Uważa, że Stiles używa jej jako ,,detektor nadprzyrodzonych rzeczy'' * Jest leworęczna * Jej krzyk po śmierci Allison usłyszała inna Banshee, Meredith Walker * Wywoływała strach u Jeźdźców Widmo Galeria A1.jpg A11.jpg A10.jpg A9.jpg A8.jpg A6.jpg A5.jpg A4.jpg A2.jpg 7.jpg 3-2.jpg Indeks-2.jpg Indeks-1.jpg AALYDIA.png Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Uczniowie Beacon Hills Kategoria:Rodzina Martin Kategoria:Stado Scotta Kategoria:Żywy Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Sezon 4 Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Istoty Nadprzyrodzone Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Beacon Hills Kategoria:Formalnie ludzie Kategoria:Pula Śmierci Kategoria:Pacjenci ośrodku Eichen